Bittersweet
by Won Tawn
Summary: Alice drags an unwilling Bella to yet another party. But this time, the infamous Edward Cullen starts to make the moves on her. ExB lemon, AH, AU, and OOC. Oneshot.


**A/N: Update, as of 11-14-09. I went through the story and fixed up the errors and plot errors that were really bugging me. Hope it helps improve this story...**

I sighed; I was being dragged to another party by Alice.

I never had fun. Alice would spend three hours dressing me up, and I'd spend the rest of the night sitting in a folding chair, sipping at a plastic cup of beer.

Tonight was going to suck.

The cops were nearly guaranteed to show up, as an added plus.

So here I was, heavy eye make up, clad in tight, black jeans and an off-the-shoulder shirt.

I felt ridiculous.

Alice and Rosalie had long since ditched me for the guys they'd been eying all night.

I'd been doing some eying myself, but I wasn't the type of girl to involve myself in sexual activities, let alone one-night stands_. _

I bit back a gasp when out of nowhere, someone plopped down into the chair next to me.

"Hello." He smirked. _He _was gorgeous. He had copper, mussed-up hair that only made him more attractive. His bright green eyes almost clashed with it, but not in a bad way. It only highlighted his beauty. His lips were lush and his cheek bones were high. He was wearing a white button up with its sleeves rolled up to his forearms, displaying his succulently pale skin. It was tight fitting, hinting at the hard muscle underneath it. He had a dark jacket draped over one arm that was casually hooked in his pocket.

I tried not to stare at him, but obviously I was failing miserably because he reached over to gently shut my gaping jaw.

"Hello." He repeated, his smirk widening.

"Um. Hi." I managed to choke out.

"Edward Cullen." He held out his hand.

Everything clicked now. He was _the_ Edward Cullen. He was infamous. He went through girls faster than Alice went through clothes. It also explained why he was unbelievably gorgeous.

I held out my hand reluctantly. "Bella." I murmured.

"I know." He smirked at me again. Oh, this guy! He was just asking for it!

"How did you know that?" I demanded, not bothering to hide the anger in my tone.

"Oh, I've seen you around for a long time," He winked, "thought I should come stake my claim."

I frowned. "As…nice… as it's been to meet you, Edward." His name did funny things to my insides as it rolled off my tongue. "I have to go. My friends are going to give me a ride home."

"Alice and Rosalie are definitely not finished yet." His smirk returned when he saw my jaw drop again.

I growled. "And you know who my friends are because..?" I scowled.

"Alice is my second cousin." He said matter-of-factly, the smirk still spread across his face.

I frowned again, taking that into consideration. "Goodbye." I stood and swiveled on my heel, fully intending to go drag Alice and Rose from whatever room they were currently inhabiting and take them home, when he grasped my shoulder.

"No. You're not leaving yet." His eyes darkened slightly.

I gulped. "Don't touch me." I stuttered.

"Or what?" He teased, his face only inches from mine. I couldn't make my voice work.

He closed the gap too quickly for me to react.

My first instinct was to kiss back—I mean, he was unbelievably attractive. My second was to scream, which I was unable to do because my lips were currently locked with his. My third reaction was to push away, which I eventually did.

But it was too late. The fresh smirk on Edward's face made it obvious that he'd noticed that I'd kissed him back.

"You—" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't ever touch me again or I'll call Emmett." Rosalie's on-again, off-again boyfriend was practically a brother to me.

"Enjoyed that." He finished as if I'd never interrupted. He was not intimidated by my threats apparently.

I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled quickly through the contacts.

Edward flipped it shut in my hand. "You aren't going to call him because you liked that too much." His tone was confident.

I flipped open my phone again, finding Emmett more quickly this time. He answered on the fourth ring. "Emmett?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Hey Bella," He boomed. "Something up?" So he had recognized the fear in my voice.

Edward was appraising me from head to toe while I was occupied, apparently liking what he saw from the look on his face. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Actually, I just wanted to say hi." I said, my voice less shaky now. "We haven't talked in awhile."

"Yeah, two whole days, Bells." I could practically hear his eyes roll over the speaker. I heard a muffled voice in the background—a girl? He and Rose were not an item at the moment. The spat was sure to last a few weeks tops, but they were both physical people and needed to let that go somehow. "Hey, I gotta go babe, see ya."

The line clicked to an end.

Edward was still staring—rather imprudently—at my chest. "No big bully coming to beat me up?" He leered.

I frowned. "You win. Let's just get this over with." My voice was dead. I might as well let this end now so I would just become another notch in his bed post and he could move on.

His answering smirk was wide. "Now, now, Bella. This isn't what I want to hear from you. I don't waste my time on the girls who aren't… interesting. Let's have some fun now, baby."

My face stayed smooth; I wouldn't be swayed by his beauty or his almost-kind words.

He grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear. "You don't see yourself too clearly."

"How so?" I murmured, no inflection in my voice.

"You're actually rather attractive." He whispered seductively. "Desirable, even."

The corners of my lips turned down.

"And not just your body." He assured. "You're so… interesting as well."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"It's true." He raised his free hand in defense. He dragged me along by my elbow again towards the stairs.

I started panicking inside my head. "You uh… sure know this house well." I murmured, trying to distract myself from my growing dread.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do you even know whose party this is?"

"Uh… no?" I attempted to shrug. It wasn't easy accounting for the fact that he was dragging me along.

"Mine." He chortled. "My house, my party… my room." He added, almost reluctantly it seemed.

I gulped.

"You're not too attentive, are you?"

"I don't know about that." I would have attempted to make a better argument, but I was experiencing too much fear.

He chuckled. We were nearing the top of the first flight of stairs. He started up the next.

My heart was threatening to break free of my chest, I was so nervous. Sure, he was the most beautiful being I'd ever seen, but he was also the most cocky, obnoxious, conceited _bastard _I'd ever met.

Yet, there was a part of him that seemed almost sweet that I'd already glimpsed.

We were halfway down the hall when he stopped at a door with a hand-written sign taped to it stating that no one should enter the room. He pulled a key from his back pocket and opened it up. Edward gestured for me to go first.

I took a deep breath in attempts to settle myself. I took a slow step into the room and jumped a little when the door closed behind us.

Edward's eyes were practically glowing with lust. "Bella," He murmured. His voice was rough.

I blinked at his sudden mood change.

"I want you." He continued. "Can I?"

I hesitated. This was a decision I could very well regret for the rest of my life, either way I went. I bit my lip, pondering. After a long pause, I nodded. Blood rushed up to heat my face.

He grinned widely—it was a grin, not a smirk for once—and scooped me up in his arms.

His obvious destination was the big, plush bed in the center of the room.

I bit my lip nervously.

He smirked for just a moment before lobbing me on the bed.

This was my last chance to change my mind, though I knew that whether I did or not wouldn't matter to _the_ Edward Cullen. It still gave me an opportunity to have a clear conscience.

I said nothing as he lowered his face, kissing hungrily down my neck.

Boy would Alice and Rose get a kick out of this; little innocent Bella getting involved with _Edward Cullen_.

I bit back an embarrassing noise that threatened to escape my lips.

"Don't hold back." He whispered into my ear, his voice husky. Of course he'd noticed. How could I have thought he wouldn't?

I bit my lip a moment longer, and then let go with a soft moan.

He groaned in response. "That's a good girl." His voice sounded strained.

Edward moved his mouth back to mine, prying it open before I could respond and shoving his tongue down my throat.

And it wasn't unpleasant, to my surprise. I kissed him back timidly. There were parts of me that were throbbing that made me feel like a complete pervert.

I inched my hands down his back, reaching for the waistband of his jeans.

"Ah, ah." He scolded, sitting up some.

Edward eyed my chest and bare shoulders quickly before pulling my shirt all the way over my head with—obviously—practiced speed.

I was suddenly thankful Alice had talked me out of wearing the comfortable, yet ugly, plain bra, trading it for a festive cheetah print strapless push up bra.

He ogled it fervently. "I didn't take you for the wild type." He teased.

I blushed but didn't have a time to respond because he reached around and unclasped it in one try.

I feebly attempted to cover up my now exposed chest, but he pushed my hands away gently.

"Bella," He said firmly, "I want to see you."

The way he said it made my insides flutter.

My blush darkened as Edward reached out with both hands to cup my breasts gently. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, causing a low moan to escape my mouth as my back arched into his touch.

He grinned and started his head towards my chest.

I shook my head. "No. Your shirt is coming off first." I growled.

A smirk spread across his face for the millionth time tonight.

I ignored it and went straight for the buttons of his shirt. It took me much longer to free him of it than it took him to take off my shirt _and _bra. I scowled at the thought, but it quickly was replaced by a wide gape.

His chest was perfect; smooth and muscular… contoured perfectly.

Edward pretended to wipe away some drool from the corner of my mouth. At least, I _thought _he was pretending.

"Now, now, Bella." He chided.

I suddenly felt a hunger gnawing at me from the inside. I wasn't _interested_ in all this foreplay now. I wanted him inside me and I wanted him inside me _now_.

"Edward," I whispered, it was almost a cry.

"Yes, love?"

I wondered vaguely how many women he'd applied that pet name to. A lot, I was guessing.

I peered up into his eyes, and I knew he could see the need in them.

He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to audibly announce my needs.

"I…" I blushed deeply. I wasn't sure if I could say it.

His slight grin turned mocking. "You?" He prompted.

"I need you inside of me. " I whispered to the bed sheets while my cheeks turned cherry red.

He pulled me closer to his chest for a moment, and I could feel him nod. He reached down to slide the waistband of my jeans down. He struggled a moment because they were so tight.

I reached for his jeans, not bothering with the zipper—they were loose enough.

He smirked at my little violet colored thong.

I hardly even noticed, as I was appraising him. _So he's a boxer guy… _I thought slyly.

Looking at him freed from his jeans made me gulp. Without the stiff fabric of jeans in the way, and standing at full attention, Edward Junior was fairly large. I wasn't sure how well he'd fit.

I hesitantly moved my hand towards the elastic of him boxers. His hand caught mine before I could make it that far.

I looked up, expecting to see a smirk, but there was a soft look on his face. Was there more to this Edward Cullen than everyone let on? My heart pounded a little harder. I could feel the confusion on my face.

"You want to do this?" He murmured, his voice surprisingly sweet.

I hesitated. "Yes." I couldn't ignore the throbbing from down below. Edward was supposed to be a God in bed, and from what I was seeing now, maybe he wasn't all attitude.

He nodded once.

I pulled down the elastic of his boxers. God, I wanted to groan. He was huge. That _thing_ couldn't possibly fit inside of me!

Edward seemed to be able to read the look on my face. "Oh, I'll make it fit." The smirk was back. I was sorry about that.

He crawled on top of me. The feel of our bare flesh touching made me shiver. A small moan escaped my lips.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"Yes." I moaned.

"Do you?"

"I do." I shuddered and bit my lip.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I was getting frustrated with this. "Please." I whimpered.

He obliged. He positioned himself to enter me. "You're sure?" He asked one last time. There was sincerity in his voice again.

"Yes." I breathed. I was a virgin, I realized. He must know that. Did I really want to loose it like this? Oh yes. Yes I did.

He nodded briskly and pushed into me slowly with a moan. His face was contorted in pleasure.

I bit my lip. This really hurt. I knew it would. A small whimper escaped my lips.

Edward paused when he'd filled me with himself, allowing my body to adjust. He bent to leave a small kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry. It hurts, doesn't it?"

I nodded. I was over the sting now. I was no longer a virgin. "Go ahead." I murmured in a small voice.

He nodded softly, his eyes wary. He pumped slowly, so he wouldn't hurt me any more.

I moaned. It didn't hurt so much now. Actually, it felt kind of good.

He took that as a sign that he could speed up.

That felt even better.

He continued to pound into me at a steady rhythm. The moans flowed out of both of us steadily.

"Edward," I groaned. I could feel a heat pooling deep inside of me. It felt ready to explode. I grit my teeth, holding onto the feeling.

I was only able to hold onto it for perhaps half a minute longer. I felt my release, and I felt Edward's a moment after, fillinf me with his juices.

He let go with a moan of my name.

"Crap." I groaned, as realization hit me.

"What is it Bella?" He murmured as he rolled next to me, pulling me slightly onto his chest.

"You didn't use a condom, did you?"

"Fuck!" He shouted. "Oh shit, Bella. I'm sorry. Oh God."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." I murmured. But condoms were still important, even with the pill.

Edward was stroking my back lightly. He didn't say anything; he seemed to be deep in thought.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I cracked them open again, it was light. Shit. Edward was still there, with his arms wrapped around me. I tried to wriggle free but a shooting pain ran through my legs. Shit, shit.

Where did Rose and Alice go? Did they leave without me? Were they worried? Did they care?

Edward's arms tightened around me. He was awake.

"Morning." He murmured.

"Can I get up?" I sighed, not bothering with pleasantries. His arms loosened in response, albeit it was a delayed action.

I swung my legs off the bed painfully and stood myself up.

"You're going to be sore." He informed me.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." I muttered. I waddled around the room, searching for my clothes. I winced at the pain between my legs.

He jumped up to help me.

I waved him away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

I looked up, and sure enough the look on his face matched the expression in his voice.

"You are?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah." he mumbled. "Here." He changed the subject quickly and tossed my clothes over to me.

I smiled in thanks and pulled them on as quickly as my soreness allowed. "Crap." I mumbled. "I need to call Rose and Alice. They were my ride home last night." I was still a little bitter they had left without me.

"I can give you a ride." He offered, with a slight smirk. It looked kind of sexy.

"Fine." I sighed. I was glad I wouldn't have to explain this to them. "Can you stop by the drug store though? I'm going to need some... stuff." I bit my lip nervously. I really wanted to avoid an early morning test run.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"I'll wait for you downstairs." I murmured, leaving to give him some privacy to get dress. I mean, not that it mattered after last night, but I felt that I should.

I sagged down into one of the couches in the front room when I got downstairs. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what I'd done last night. A few tears slipped out.

I felt the couch dip under the weight of Edward. He put an arm around my shoulder, almost tenderly. "Bella," He murmured and waited for me to look up before he continued. He wiped a stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Are you okay?" He breathed at last. The guilt in his voice was thick.

I just nodded.

"Okay." He didn't sound convinced. "Let's get going then."

It was a short ride to the drug store. I told Edward to wait in his car, but he insisted on coming in.

I speed waddled through the isles, looking for the pregnancy tests. Just to make sure even if I was on the pill. I grabbed several different brands. Thankfully, the cashier was a woman. Even still, she gave me the look.

I sighed and made my way back to Edward's car. He was still in the shop. I fished my cell out of my jean pocket and turned it back on. Crap! I had fourteen messages and ten missed calls.

Most of them were from Alice and Rosalie, but one was from Emmett, and one was from my father. I bit my lip. I quickly typed a message back to Alice saying I was fine, and another to Rosalie. I sent my dad a message apologizing that my phone had been off.

"Hey." Edward said, appearing next to me. "All done?"

"Yup." I tried to smile.

He bent as if he were about to kiss me, but stopped abruptly.

I really wish he had.

We drove back to the apartment I shared with Alice and Rosalie in silence. Their cars were gone. I sighed in relief.

Edward had a pained look on his face.

"Would you like to come in?" I sighed.

"Yes." He sighed happily, relief washing over his features.

He seemed at peace sprawled across the old couch in our sad excuse for a living room, leaving me only a small spot to sit at one end. By his head of course.

I let my head fall back to rest on it.

He sat up suddenly. "Bella?" He asked.

I cracked an eye open to find him much closer than I expected. There was only an inch or two of space between our faces.

"Yeah?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Would you like to go out with me?"

I beamed. "Yes."

His lips came crashing down onto mine. This kiss was full of excitement, rather than lust.

"Were you planning this all along?" He certainly went way out of order if he had.

"Alice." Was his explanation. "She pointed you out to me and encouraged me to do something."

Well, that certainly explained everything. I smiled. "At least one of her plots to get rid of my virginity worked. And it wasn't a one night thing."

"No," He agreed. "It certainly is _not _a one night thing."


End file.
